Raging Hormones
by RayLove
Summary: 3k


" Soda." Darry sighed heavily from the kitchen table.

" I swear if you ask me again we're going to have a serious problem. The answer was no the first time and it will keep being no, no matter how many times you decide to ask!"

Even though Darry had turned back around and started to look over the mounds of bills again. He didn't need to look up to to tell that his little brother had flipped him the bird.

After having so many fights with Ponyboy. He was used to having a kid brother do things behind his back. It was almost as if ever since he became the guardian to the two boys his mother's saying became true. Parents really did have eyes in the back of their heads. Well either that or he could have just heard the immature snickers coming from TwoBit.

Usually Darry would have just chose to ignore him. Being four years older than the teenager it wasn't as usual for him as it was for Pony to see him act in such a childish manner. In fact Darry would often joke about how Soda had two different personalities.

To Ponyboy Soda was mutate and adult like. Very responsible, yet playful. But to him well, to him Soda was immature and childish. It was almost as if he wasn't afraid to let his guard down and act bratty.

But nevertheless Darry Curtis pushed himself up from the table.

Exciting " Oohs." From the teens that were seated across his living room.

All of them sounding as if they were in class and Soda had just been called down to the principal's office.

" Kid." Darry said

Darry stood directly in front of Soda. Who was sprawled out on the couch lighting up a cigarette. Trying his best to look "tuff" in front of Steve.

But it wasn't helping much. The three guys could easily tell how scared Soda had looked. When he saw Darry raise up his shirt sleeves to show off his tanned thick muscular biceps.

" Da-Darry i was just joking." Soda said putting his arms up in front of him as if he was surrendering.

Soda didn't even get a chance to light his stick because Darry had snatch the thing from his mouth.

Shoving his index finger into Soda's slender chest.

" I don't care of your joking or not. If I see or hear anything about you being in that rodeo with Dallas Winston you won't get to break anything on a horse. Because I'd break off your bone for you."

Darry hates being harsh. But aside from the fact Soda was getting to big for his britches. Not riding in anymore rodeos wasn't a rule that he just started to enforce. It was a rule that their father had created before he had died. And as much as Darry hated having baby yet another brother. He couldn't let Soda slide on this.

Darry had to suck it up and stay firm on this rule. No matter how many eye batting pouts Soda would give him.

Darry jabbed his finger into Soda's chest again.

" Do you understand me?!" He growled

Ignoring the looks from TwoBit and Steve. Both of their eyes looking as if it would pop out of it's sockets. Just as Soda shook his head to say " Yes."

Satisfied with his answer. Darry turned and stared to walk away. But just before he walked out of the room he stopped and with a sly smirk on his face he pressed the cigarette in between his fingers and squished it just before throwing it at Soda's face.

He was completely aware of how unnecessary it was. But at the moment he didn't care. It wasn't everyday that he got to bust the kid's balls.

" Oh and Soda?" Darry said not waiting for answer.

" Don't get in the habit of something those. Cigarettes are bad for your health."

TwoBit couldn't hold it in any longer. As soon as Darry left he let out ear splitting laugh.

" Ah man! Superman's got you good!" He shouted pointed his finger at him. He threw his head back and continuously laughed.

But Steve on the other hand did find it funny. In fact he was actually kind of embarrassed for his friend.

He hated seeing her treated that way. Soda was an adult. He was already 17 and barley a legal. He didn't deserve to be treated like Ponyboy.

" Man I'm sorry." He said slapping a hand onto his best buddy's back.

" No sweat." Soda said shrugging his shoulders coolly .

Even though he knew he would have never admit it. He could tell he was angry. Because the look on Soda's bright red face said it all.

" No sweat?!" Said TwoBit nearly falling out of his seat.

Steve rolled his eyes. But he understood were TwoBit was coming from. It wasn't just like Soda it back down from a challenge.

" Yeah, buddy. You was looking forward to getting back in the sack all week. Now it's Friday and you telling me you just gonna forget about it like that?!"

Soda didn't say anything. He just remained quiet. Silently placing a new cigarette into his mouth. Lighting up the the filter with Ponyboy's American Flag lighter.

Steve and TwoBit eyed each other from across the room.

Soda stood up from the couch. His plaid shirt unbuttoned and his bare sun kissed chest showing underneath. As well as the hickey he got from the cute little blonde girl name Missy Copper down at Buck's the other night.

He pulled his light washed jeans up at the waist and walked bare foot across the carpet of the room.

When he got to his destination he stopped standing right in front of the old creamed color telephone.

Steve shot TwoBit a look across the room of confusion. Then placed his eyes back on his best friend.

Soda picked up the receiver and quickly began to dial.

" Hello." He said " Is this buck?"

TwoBit foaled am eyebrow. And Steve moved to the edge of his seat. Mouth wide open.

Was Soda really gonna do what they they He was gonna do?

Steve was unsure. But as soon as Soda said the next babe he was very sure that his suspicions had been confirmed.

" Yeah. Johnny. Hey, man tell Dally Ima meet y'all down at the spot tonight."

A devilish grin appeared on Soda's movie star face.

He hung up the phone with Johnny. And looked over at his two friends.

" Yahll ready for tonight?!" He asked started to jump up and down.

Steve being Steve jumped up at his own seat and hi dived Soda.

" HELL YEAH!" He exclaimed.

TwoBit on the otherhand stayed silent. Still seated in his seat he quietly eyes his two overly eagerly friends.

Even though he was still smiling. Ge couldn't help but to wonder if Soda was making the right decision. From the many fights he witnessed between Pony and Darry it seemed to be a bad idea to disobey Darry.

But TwoBit didn't say anything. Instead he just shrugged it off and smiled goofily. Slapped Soda on the back and said. " You better ride them horses like you ride all those pretty girls of yours."

Soda winked one of his Hershey brown eyes licked his lips and said " You better be leave it."

It wasn't everyday that Darry had to lay down the law with Soda. And it surly wasn't everyday that Soda disobeyed Darry either. But that night. That's exactly what happened.

Soda got dressed. Greased his hair and walked right out of the front door. Without a lick of guilt. Okay. Maybe just a little guilt.

It really didn't help that he had to lie to Pony either. He really hated lying to his kid brother most of all. But he knew if he told Pony the truth. That when Darry got home that night and asked Pony where he was. He would be forcing Pony to lie as well. And that relationship was already rocky enough without Soda adding more fuel to the fire. So for Pony's sakes Soda decided it would be in everybody's best interest if he'd lie to his little brother.

" Ah Pony. Me and Steve are just gonna go hangin'. Well probably just go to the Dingo or shoot some pull even at Buck's. Nothing special." Soda said buttoning up his favorite plaid shirt.

He wasn't looking directly at Pony but he could still tell from the heat radiating off of his glare that Pony had been staring at him. Sizing him up even.

Just like Soda knew Pony. Pony knew Soda inside and out. He could tell everything about him. Inside and out. He probably even knew him better than he knew himself.

Pony knew Soda was lying. He could tell by he was fidgeting. Soda would do this thing where he would sway back and forth and refuse to make eye contact with the person who he was lying to.

It was a dead give away. But still Pony could for the life of him figure out why Soda would lie to him. They always told the truth to each other before. So why would he lie now?

" Soda Man! Did you lay it all out tonight or what?!" Steve shouted above all the loud music.

Soda smile brightly, lifting his arms up in triumph.

" What Chu Think?! I told you Steve, I was gonna ride em right tonight."

Soda grinned his movie star smile.

There was blonde girl sitting right on his knee kissing on his neck. Something she'd like to call a gift for winners.

Soda bounced his knee up and down exciting soft giggles from the slender girl.

" Right babe?" He asked.

The girl smiled brightly. Clearly intoxicated.

" Yeah What baby doll?" She asked sounding too far gone.

" Tell the guys here how good I can ride."

Everybody exploded with laugher.

For a minute there everything seemed to be going alright.

Drinks were flowing. Buck was treating and the girls were all blonde perky with tight little bodies that they loved to show off especially for Soda.

Everybody was huddled around Soda and Dallas. They were the winners. The big time cowboys with the biggest earnings.

Dallas Winston had the moves and Soda had enough good looks that even if he had lost he would have still won anyway.

Life was good. Or at least it felt that way.

All of the guys were hooking up. Stevie and Evie has been huddled up in the corner of Bucks.

Sylvia had slither her way down to the party in her best dress. Highest heels and the most makeup anyone had ever seen. And despite her having just cheated on Dally. Somehow the pair had found themselves making their way up the steps up to Dally's bedroom.

Hell even Johnny had a girl. Some adorable little brunette with waist length hair and a mini skirt and knee high socks.

Most of the guys had overlooked her. She seemed a little to "studious" as TwoBit politely put it. And he drunkenly turned back to his several trashy blondes.

Yup everybody was happy. Until the unthinkable happened.

Soda and his little lady were making out on one of the pool tables when the doors of Buck's swung open so hard that they nearly fell off of its the hinges.

Everybody was too drunk to notice. But when a startling sound erupted from across the bar everybody's head instantly turned towards its owner.

" SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!"

To much of Soda's horror the voice belong to none other than Darry.

Soda's head instantly ducked down. He nearly shoved his girl off of him.

His first thought was to hide. To duck down underneath the table and patented as if he was invisible. Maybe if he crawled down on the floors Darry wouldn't notice.

But he would. But only was Soda was the most easy person to find in bucks nearly everybody's head had been turned around looking at him. Trying to figure out what all the commotion was about.

" Is that Darry Curtis?" One redhead girl asked.

But TwoBit didn't answer instead he just buried his head down in the nearest Blonde's bussum trying to not be seen.

But Darry saw them all. He just didn't care about anybody but Soda and maybe for little Johnny who he thought was way to innocent and pure to be in a dirty little place like Buck's.

When Darry walked through the bar. A low stride in his walk. His fist balled up and ready for a fight.

Nobody said a word to him. They only stared. As a path began to clear leading him right over to Soda.

As he walked past Johnny he tapped him quickly on the shoulder and pointed towards the door.

" Go wait in the truck."He said firmly.

Johnny didn't even flinch. Without any hesitation he quickly stood up. And made his way to the door leaving little Linda behind.

Over in the far corner Steve groaned loudly.

" Damn."

Evie turned and stared at him. Placing her hands onto his chest.

" Stevie maybe you should do something."

Steve rolled his eyes.

" Like What?"

Evie shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know something. I mean he is your best buddy."

When Steve didn't move. Evie pulled away muttering a few choice curses underneath her breath. Steve watched as Evie walked across the room towards Linda. Pulling her off to the side.

Steve did felt a pang of guilt. There was his main pal getting dragged out of Buck's by his ear. He looked like friggan a ten year old. And poor Johnny hadn't been with a girl since... heck, he haven't been with a girl at all and now he'd probably wouldn't ever get that opportunity again.

Steve had wished there was something he could do. But he knew the minute he would walk up to Darry he'd be bound to get the exact same treatment. Maybe even worst.

But still Steve didn't move. He knew the second he'd go down to the Curtis House there was bond to be hell fire.

Not only was there Hell Fire at the Curtis House. But for once Ponyboy wasn't the object of Darry's anger.

The second the three boys got into the house. All three of them jumped out of the truck with speed.

Johnny jumped out and quickly found Ponyboy.

Giving his friend a exasperated sign when Pony asked " What happened?!"

" Pony take Johnny to your room. Now please." Darry command.

Johnny quickly went down the hall but Pony was more reluctant.

The second Soda walked into the house he immediately knew something was not right.

" Soda, Where have you been?" He asked walking over to his brother.

He could help but think how ironic this whole situation was.

There he was in a fight with Darry while Ponyboy tried to console him.

Soda just shook his head. Afraid to answer. With scared and frightened eyes he looked up at Darry and shrugged his shoulders.

" I'm sorry Darry." He said.

With Darry it was always better not to argue. Just go ahead and start apologizing.

Darry being Darry however didn't take to kindly to this strategy.

" YOUR SORRY?!" He yelled so loudly that Soda and Pony both jump back.

Soda held his head down and nodded solemnly.

Darry stepped forward. Leaning down in front of the teen and placing his finger on his ear pretending as if he didn't hear him the first time.

" Oh I'm sorry, little buddy. Your going to have to speak up. After all that roofing houses and drilling machines my hearing is slightly going."

It's been along time since anybody has ever seen Darry this upset. And it's been an even longer time that he has been upset with Soda.

Heck, The last time Pony has ever seen Darry mad at Soda was that one time when they both were in highschool.

Darry had been a big shot Senior the star of the football team and Soda was this little freshman kid. Small, skinny and had enough mouth to scare off a nun.

Darry had all of the girls. But the second Sodapop Curtis " Boy Wonder." Had stepped onto the scene looking like he could have been Elizabeth Taylor's Son. Everything had changed. The same girls that flung after Darry started to chase after Soda. So much so that the hottest girl in the school started to take an interest to Soda.

That angered Darry. Especially when Darry had already agreed to take the girl out to the Winter Social.

There was poor fireworks that night. Nobody could contain Darry. Not even their parents.

When Soda had walked into the house that night of the dance with red lipstick on the collar of his shirt. Darry had charged at him like a bull. Their father had to rip Darry off of him with his bear hands.

" Calm yourself son!" Their father had commanded.

But it didn't help much. Darry was so pissed that he could have killed Soda with his bear hands.

But even then, that moment still seemed nothing compared to Darry's anger at that moment.

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Darry asked

Soda didn't say anything. He just looked up at his older brother with his Wide Hershey brown eyes.

" I- I dunno!" He cried

Darry laughed. Surprising Pony and Soda both.

" You don't know?! Your usually so fresh and sassy with all your wisecracks and now you " dunno?

Soda's head hung down low. But Darry reached over and placed his hand firmly onto his chin. Lifting Soda's head up.

" Why is that Soda? It's it because you know you shouldn't have been there in the first place?"

Soda stayed silent. Tears falling Don't from his eyes.

Pony placed his hand down onto Soda's shoulder.

Pony knew he should have stayed silent but he just couldn't bear to see Sodapop like this. He knew if it had been him in Soda's place. Soda would have already jumped into save him. Now it was his turn. He needed to be there for his brother like his brother was always there for him.

" Darry." He said " Soda said he was sorry. Can't you just lay off and leave it as that?"

At that moment Darry looked like he could have choked Pony. He was so furious that he probably had steak coming out of his ears like in those stupid cartoons.

He wheeled over to face Ponyboy. But before he did anything he took a deep breath and place his fingers onto the bridge of his nose.

A truck he learned from his father.

"Just Count to ten." He told himself.

Soda looked over at Pony who looked back over at him. Both of them confused as for what was about to happen.

" Ponyboy Michael." Darry said in a voice so calm that sent a shiver down both his brother's spine.

" Go to your room."

Pony hesitated. Confused at what to do he stood there for a second dumbfounded.

" Darry?" He started to say but Darry Curtis him off completely.

" GO TO YOUR ROOM?!" He bellowed.

Pony wasted no time. He practically ran out the living room and down to his room where Johnny was waiting.

Once Pony was out the room. Darry focused his attention on Soda.

" Sodapop Patrick." He said sounding as if he was talking to himself more than to Soda.

Soda lift his head back up.

" Yeah Darry."

Darry smiled.

Soda raised an eyebrow. Confused. Not sure if he should be relieved or worried.

Darry continued on.

" I could yell. I could hit you. I could even tan your hide like Dad would have done."

Soda flinched at the memory.

" But, I'm not going to do any of that. Because you know what?"

Soda raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

A tiny smirk settle across Darry's face and he said.

" Ponyboy is thirteen years old. And in a few years he will be in the center of puberty. Hormones ragging and you know something. I'm going to bet my bottom dollar that your going to tell him not to do something and he will just like you did. Disobey you. Leaving you to have to punish him."

Soda's mouth widen.

" And when that moment come. Which it will. I will be waiting and ready to watch with a front row seat and popcorn. Waiting to watch how you handle it."

" You wouldn't?!" Soda cried out. Surprised and a little angry.

But Darry just let out a laugh. Starting to walk away.

Soda followed after him.

" Darry! Come on! You can't do that. That's not fair. You can't put that much pressure on me!" He yelled.

There it was. Darry was beyond pleased with himself. He had been so worried about punishing Soda that he nearly forgot he had a secret weapon. Ponyboy. Pony completely idolized Soda. In more ways then Darry could even imagine. If Soda told him to jump off a building Pony probably wouldn't even hesitate. He'd probably just ask " How high." Pony paid attention to any and everything Soda did. So the way Darry figured. It was only a matter of time before Pony thought it will be okay to Rebel also. And when he did. Soda being overly protective of Pony, would fight tooth and nail in order to keep him safe. Then that would be the moment that Soda would truly know what it truly means to be a big brother.

A lesson in which would be a punishment within itself.


End file.
